Drunken Encounters
by SootyPhoenix
Summary: Severus returns to his temporary residence at the burrow, but he is drunk and the youngest weasly is still awake. What's the worst that could happen? Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Severus leaned heavily against the rough surface of the doorframe, he was breathing heavily and his thoughts were fuzzy at best. His fingers ran through his long black hair roughly and he sighed, his head was spinning and illness was starting to seep in. He could smell the muggle alcohol on his breath; he knew that he should not have drunk so much. Slowly he started to move forward into his room and each movement cause the dizziness to force itself to the front of his mind. Another shuffle forward allowed him to lean against a small, wooden table which he had previously thought ill placed however now he was more than grateful for its placement. He collapsed against one of the chairs. Bright brown eyes watched him from the darkness with interest. He studied the mane of long, red hair which shone like embers in the faint light of the candles.

'Miss Weasley, is it late, why are you not in bed?' His words were not slurred but his silky voice sounded thick from the alcohol running through his blood stream. Ginny blushed at being noticed and stepped backwards into the doorway, the shadows covering her small body. 'That was not rhetorical' He finished slight annoyance imbedded into his voice.

'I...I wondered...I just came to get a drink' She stuttered her face burning scarlet in the faint light. Severus's onyx eyes studied the youngest Weasley for a moment with curiosity, he leaned his chin against the top of his hands as he looked at her, the deep black pools of his eyes glittering.

'But you do not have a drink' He stated with a smirk tugging at his lips and she opened her mouth to speak but closed it quickly unsure how to respond. 'You could stay if you so desire' He purred gesturing over to one of the wooden chairs and she shivered unwillingly. Ginny nodded and stepped forwards into the kitchen, she stood timidly besides the table uncertain if she should take the offered seat. 'Sit.' Severus commanded and she complied with his instructions immediately settling herself into the chair, her rich brown eyes twisted to study him. He watched her movements with studious eyes, tracing every slight motion the red head made. His mind reflected on her glowing red hair for a moment, remains of distance memories flickered in his alcohol addled brain like the shimmering flames her hair echoed in the faint candle light.

'Professor what are you doing up so late?' Ginny whispered uncertain of how her question would be received, she half expected him to sneer and tell her of as she sat ridged against the wood of the chair. Dark eyes ranked over her body for a moment as his drunken mind mused over things, flipping them over and analyzing them as well as possible, considering the liquid which ensnared his senses and contorted them.

'Drinking' He shrugged producing a bottle of firewhiskey hidden beneath his robes. He placed the top of the bottle against his lips and drank, the liquid burned against his throat. It clinked as he placed the bottle on the wooden table and Ginny ranked her eyes over the bottle. Her fingers twitched towards the bottle but she held herself back, she knew that he would not allow her near it. 'You said you wanted a drink' Severus taunted pushing the glass towards the young red head. She eyes him curiously and her fingers wrapped around the bottle. 'I would not poison you, would not be worth your mothers anger' He laughed and she giggled in response placing the bottle to her lips, she hesitated slightly not wishing to let him know that she was not well experienced with liquor but proceeded quickly, tipping too much of the brown liquid into her throat. The liquid burned at her throat as she drained some of it, she forced her face to remain statuesque at the foul, bitter taste which invaded her throat but it contorted slightly in distaste. Severus considered her actions with a faint smile upon his lips. 'Child, you have much to learn' he sneered snatching the bottle from her fingers and taking another long swig from the bottle before settling himself down against the table, his dark eyes studying the red haired girl in front of him.

'I'm not a child' Ginny hissed in response folding her arms over her chest angrily. Severus chuckled at her reaction.

'You remind me of a friend I had in school, Ginerva' He drawled tilting his head to one side, his onyx eyes glinting in the pale moonlight which streamed through the window. 'Such a stubborn child' He purred in delight.

'I'm not a child, and my name is Ginny' she hissed more forcefully at him and he chuckled again at her determination.

'Then prove it, Ginerva' He dared. The accompanying mocking laugh haunted Ginny's ears as she considered his slurred words.

'How?' She asked sounding utterly befuddled by his unusual behaviour. He lurched forwards and leaned heavily against the wooden table so that it groaned under the strain of his weigh pressed against its surface. Ginny followed his movements with her eyes becoming yet more confused as he lurched over to stand besides her, his long cape swishing and snapping menacingly however he did not seem scary in that instant and Ginny remained seated looking up into his intense black eyes, looking up into his eyes send a shudder down her spine which pooled in her stomach and she wondered what the unfamiliar sensation was. Oddly it reminded her of when she had stared longingly after Potter, being so young and naive, however she grew out of it while others never noticed her maturing from such childish and foolish behaviour. She sighed, partly in annoyance and partly in response to the bizarre feeling which started to form inside her as her Professor towered over her. Severus smirked at her response and quickly dipped down to catch her lips with his. Ginny gasped in shock at his action standing up inadvertently which allowed Severus to pull her closer against his frame. She whimper against his lips weakly as desire started to flood her body. After a few moments he pulled back and let her go before retreating from the room at a rapid pace, his steps sure and sturdy. Ginny stood for a moment uncertain about how to react with the taste of the firewhiskey from his lips still burning against hers. Eventually she walked out of the kitchen and stood outside the door to the basement, where she knew that Severus was located. She could hear him fumbling with the door before swearing and muttering some spell she couldn't quite hear. She hesitated for a moment before pushing it gently so that it swung open and banged against the stone of the basement walling, she flinched at the sound. Waiting she hovered over the stairs looking down into the darkness nervously, she could feel the air change as he tensed and relaxed before finally the rattling of chains proved he had managed to bypass the door. For a moment she considered following him down but her nerves got the better of her and she turned around, pulling the door closed behind her. The staircase to her room felt long as her thoughts started to swirl, the firewhiskey she had consumed made her slightly unsteady on her feet but she made it to her room safely before collapsing against her bed. She gulped as the thoughts of her professor's lips pressed against hers refused to let her fade into sleep.

-x-x-x-

AN: thoughts? I guess I wanted to portray Ginny as over Harry(a stupid childish crush after all) but still very, very nieve.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny sat on her bed; her brown eyes were glazed and they followed the pale skyline through the window, the glass pane shimmered in the light and in the distance a bird unsettled itself from its perch to fly free over the hills, its wings stretched out. Her fingers twisted the red strands of hair around themselves, a nervous tick which she had developed recently and her bottom lip bore the grooves of her teeth. Her legs were tucked under each other on the bed, the sheets around her were crinkled and untidy. A faint knock on the door stirred her from the thoughts and she crinkled her forehead, from the headache she had developed, at the intruding noise before she jumped up from the bed, it opened to reveal her mother, a smile was planted on her face as she looked down at her daughter, her red hair was tied up behind her head but a strand had escaped disobediently.

'Ginny, would you help me dish out the meal?' She asked politely and her daughter nodded before following her down into the kitchen. It didn't take long for the food to be served on the table, although Ginny noticed that one plate was missing from the normal arrangement. 'Would you mind taking something down to Professor Snape? He isn't willing to come up, leave it outside his door if he won't respond, it is normally locked' Mrs Weasley said as she held out the plate to her daughter who took it quietly, her eyes wide with panic, she gulped as she nodded and ducked her face away so that her mother would not notice the blush of red which painted itself against her cheeks, fortunately she did and soon turned back to the stove before starting to fiddle with it, Ginny lost interest in what her mother was doing quickly. Ginny hesitated for a moment holding the warm plate in her hands, she glanced down at it before turning and proceeding towards the stairs she knew would take her to Snape's latest lair. Again she hesitated at the top of the stairs her red hair shone in the light behind her as it covered her face slightly as she glanced down into the murky pits of darkness uneasily, shadows danced across the walls from the unnatural light the open door was casting into the room. Eventually she took the first steps down to the basement; the stone stairs scuffed the bottom of her trainers as she carefully made her way down, being careful not to spill any of the food as she descended. When she reached the bottom she studied the wooden door, it was difficult to study it entirely as the only light was from the door she had left a jar at the top of the stairs, she had to squint slightly, it was a heavy looking door and she wondered why she didn't remember it being there before. Checking that everything was orderly she stood outside the door uncertainly, the taste of alcohol teased her mind and she felt her face glow red once more, if her mother had a clue how much uncertainly such a simple task would cause she would murder him, and her for accepting such intoxicating beverages. Eventually she gathered the famous Gryffindor courage and pushed the door lightly, it swung open obediently, with surprising ease (hadn't her mother mentioned it was always locked?) and she glanced inside, it was dark in his room, although that was expected for the dungeon bat. Her foot edged forward and she attempted to call out but her voice caught in her throat like an animal caught in a bare- wire trap. She cleared her throat, attempting to be loud but it sounded feeble in the dark, large room. She crept forwards a bit more, a wooden table was just about visible in the darkness and she aimed for it. The second the plate touched the table the door slammed loudly and she jumped, barely strangling the scream which rose in her through. Her brown eyes twisted to the door, once more widened.

'What do you want?' her professor growled standing by the door, his hand was placed protectively upon it and it was obvious he had closed it to draw her attention. A candle had lit besides the doorway to illuminate his figure better, the shadows of his clothes making him look dark and forbearing. His long cloak had been ditched but he still donned the heavy, black clothing he always did. His voice was bitter and his voice low and dangerous.

'I...mum sent me, to bring your food' She stutter diverting her eyes towards the floor, although he was still visible. He hesitated uncharacteristically, his dark eyes softening slightly and his hand fell from the door to his side.

'Very well then' He muttered walking away from the door, he picked up a newspaper which had been slung over the table besides the door and settled himself into a seat nearby, she registered that this was why he had not been visible and studied his movements for a moment. 'you are welcome to leave' his silky voice called after a moment and Ginny jumped again, not having realised that she was lingering unnesisarily. Once more her cheeks flushed.

'S..Sorry' She mumbled stumbling towards the door.

'Miss Weasley' She stopped instantly at his drawling voice and turned to face him, he was still holding the paper but his eyes were fixed on her. 'You are being usually ditzy, even for a Weasley' he stated.

'And you show an unusual amount of concern' She retorted sarcastically before her mind had caught her mouth, she had always been protective of her family. He smirked in response and turned his attention back to the newspaper.

'That's better' he whispered, more to himself then anything. Ginny lingered a moment longer wondering if she was expected to speak again but Snape ignored her presence and the food she had brought down.

'Sir' She whispered, almost silently. He hummed a response and she opened her mouth to speak but the snare had returned. She bit her bottom lip gently and attempted again. 'I...I...I was... Why... Never mind' She finished eventually with a sigh before twisting herself around and returning to the rest of the house, were she knew her mother would be waiting for her.

Snape watched her leave, the light from her red hair bouncing around the room.

'I don't know why I kissed you' he whispered as the door shut her out of his room. With a sigh he stood up and made his way over to the plate of food she had brought, folding the newspaper as he moved, he had finished it hours ago anyway.


End file.
